Hidden Villages
by Ethanharp
Summary: The genin of Poison and Mountian are thrust into a conflit between the homes and their elders dark past.
1. Chapter 1

"Stay with me Masen we only need to run for a little while more." a pale man said to his companion whose arm was around his shoulder for support. "As soon as we find a place to rest I will attempt to tend your wounds.

"Why would she do this to us Oogi, after all we had been through together?" Masen gasped weakly while spitting out a mouthful of blood. He was holding his side, his hand trembling as blood gushed forth from under it. With the help of night, the thick mist, and their black clothes they were fairly covered, only their hands, Oogi's face, and his bright blonde hair could be seen.

"Try not to think about it right now you need to focus on healing, Masen!" Oogi's slim pale hands worked to reposition Masen whose broad form had begun to slide off his shoulders as his legs started to give way. "Come on Masen stand up we need to keep moving." Their difference in size, Oogi being 5'11 and Masen 6'2, looked as though it would be a hindrance to the support Oogi was providing, but still Oogi managed to pull him to his feet.

"Maybe you should just leave me here I must be heavy with my blood line trait still active." His hand slid down onto Oogi's chest as he finished repositioning himself. It looked as though it were covered in metal, the moon light refracting off of it.

"You so cliché Masen did you really think I would just say okay and leave. I know you are smarter then that. But what I would really like to know is why you have not deactivated you bloodline trait yet." His dark green eyes scanned over Masen's hood covered face.

"When I was hit by Akei's Kumi bolt it should have deactivated on its own, but now even if I concentrate as hard as I can the defense will not dissolve." Voices began to echo through the forest. Oogi stopped and stringed to hear what they were saying.

"Come on I think they headed this way!" the voices seemed to still be at a great distance but Oogi knew they would catch up.

"_We can't move fast enough to run away and I am out of chakra, so fighting is out of the question. So what do we do now?" _Oogi thought to himself.

"Come on Oogi, I know we have stopped because you heard something, I think

deserve to know what you think our chances are." Masen voice had become rough with irritation. Oogi's eyes narrowed as he began to scan their surroundings.

"It just became worse, we're surrounded."

"What?" Masen's dark grey eyes peered out from the shadows created by his hood. His eye frantically search the area. "Humph when did they get here?" Masen groggily sat down on the ground next to Oogi.

"I think they have been here for a while. I guess hunters are as good as they say."

"You are very sharp shinobi, it is too bad you crossed the Kage." A voice emerged from the trees in front of them.

"Yes it is a shame you have to kill us. But it is even more so that you would obey that coward." Oogi responded calmly.

"He does only what he thinks is best for whole, but I am not here to discus politics. Only to complete my mission." The voice retorted with a humorous tone.

"Fine, then let it end you spineless cowards." Masen shouted while standing and weakly falling into a stance. His hands shining brightly as the moon light bound off of their metallic surface in all directions. Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by Hunter nin.

"Now we say goodbye." The leader said as they all began to charge the pair.

"Arrogance!" Oogi shouted as he drew a sword out of thin air and attacked. Masen raised his fist and charged in the other direction.

"See you in the next life Oogi!"

"**Kage-sama told us to get a sample from the Uchiha kid." A Young man with short black hair calmly stated looking at two other young men holding a set of scrolls, one brown the other white. Each of them wore a head band with the symbol of the village hidden in the poison embedded on it.**

"**Yes so now that we have secured both scrolls we can look for him." One of the other two young men said quietly, his black eyes peered out from behind a hunter nin mask. Small tuffs of his brown hair could be seen under the hood he wore.**

"**But Kage, what about the time limit? We also have and obligation to complete the test."**

"**Don't worry Yoshiro we still have time before we need to get to the tower." Kage spoke with a shrug.**

"**I say we hurry Hekey. I don't like this place, I mean they must call it the forest death for a reason." Yoshiro said as his long blonde hair fell over his shoulder. His body jostled quickly as a small gorilla tightly grabbed his leg in fear. Yoshiro examined her face carefully with his green eyes. "It'll be ok Anko." He rubbed Anko's head softly for comfort.**

"**They just call it that to scare us. I haven't met a thing here I couldn't handle." Hekey turned exposing a red cross on his shoulder. He shoved his hands in his heavy grey jacket as he looked over the two scrolls 'one newly acquired' with his hazel eyes. Their black matching shorts blew as the wind rushed past them embracing their legs in a cool morning breeze. Their toes were exposed as well do to the black sandals they all wore, but from the ankle to the knee each of them hand wrappings to cover their legs.**

"**It doesn't matter if you don't like this place there is enough time to complete both tasks if we just start moving."**

"**I agree with Hekey." Kage said excited by the idea of moving forward instead of continuing to do nothing in this boring clearing.**

"**I just don't feel good about this whole thing." Yoshiro said as he lifted Anko and sat her of his shoulders.**

"**Well stop thinking about it and focus on the mission." Kage said as he and Hekey turned and jumped into the trees. Yoshiro shrugged and headed off to catch up with his teammates. As they jumped from branch to branch the wind rushing through their hair thoughts of what the Dokukage had told them about his true intensions for coming to the Chunin exams went trough their minds.**

"**Do you guys think Kage-sama even cares if we pass this test?" Kage said he eyes never leaving the bath in front of him.**

"**Don't question Kage-sama, I am sure he has faith that we can do both the mission and pass the exams." Hekey replied taking point.**

"**But if they figure out what we are doing it could start a war with Kanoha. At this point I feel enough of the other Villages already feel threatened by our formation. We don't need…" Anko interrupted Yoshiro with a series of exasperated grunts. "What! Hekey, Kage, Anko is picking up the sent blood." All three would stop on a large branch high up in the trees.**

"**Hekey you're on." Kage would say as he examined their soundings. Hekey would position his heads out in front of him.**

"**Ketsuekigan" He would exclaim as his eyes turned blood red. He would begin to scan the forest looking for the source of the sent. He could hear the heart beats of all the creatures around him and those he could see only appeared to him as set of vascular systems. His eyes stopped and focused on three vascular systems that matched those of humans. "I got them, but one isn't doing very well I'd say he's dead. The other two have very weak heart beats and I think they have lost a lot of blood. **

"**So it's another team then." Kage move next to Hekey trying to focus on the spot he was staring at.**

"**Try not to strain your self, last time I checked you couldn't see through trees." Hekey said to Kage while continuing to examine the tree blood systems. "So do we check it out? I don't think the other two will last mush longer." **

"**Nah it's none of our business. Let another team help them out. It's their own fault for being so weak." As Kage finished his sentence Yoshiro jumped of the branch rushing over to where Anko was picking up the scent of blood from. "Yoshiro what the hell are you doing." Kage's voice was filled with frustration as he and Hekay headed after him. **

"**We have to do something. Kage-sama always taught us to have compassion where it is necessary."**

"**Yes but we are in the field. Now is not the time to be compassionate." Hekey responded with his use usual well thought out response. But Yoshiro just shook it off determined to help. As he entered the small clearing the first thing he noticed was a young man with long coal black hair stapled to a tree by kunai and razor wire. Blood dripped down his blue shirt and his white shorts were now almost completely red. In his right hand was a head band with the symbol of leaf on it. He had on one blue sandal, the other seemed to have fallen off and laid next to the tree. Under the tree the ground had a dark stain on it, where it had been saturated with his blood. Yoshiro stepped back shocked by the young man's body. He looked around and noticed a young girl with long pink hair and a head band on her forehead with the symbol of leaf as well sitting against a large rock. She looked unconscious or perhaps dead. She had several small wounds all over her body, her dark red dress torn in many places. Last even further away from him he noticed another young man with sunny blonde hair laying against a tree and to either side of him lay two obviously dead nin. He had on a bright orange jacket with a white collar and pants that match the jacket. His head band had fallen off and now laid on his chest. The nin to either side of him had no sign of head bands only uniforms that Youshiro quickly recognized. Yoshiro could see a large hole in his side, the ground around it was dark and smelled of copper. Yoshiro approached the body of the young man and noticed three whisker like markings on either cheek. He kneeled down to check if he was breathing as Hekey and Kage entered the clearing. **

"**Yoshiro, are you out of your mind." Kage said as he furiously walked toward him. **

"**Kage leave him alone. I guess this little rescue operation paid off." Hekey said as he examined the body of the boy pinned to the tree. **

"**What do you mean Hekey?" Kage looked over and started to examine the body as well.**

"**This is the Uchiha. I can still get a sample from him even given his current situation."**

"**I thought this guy was tough, who could have done this?" Kage said as he kneeled down checking the ground below the Uchiha. **

"**You'll want to check this out; it should explain a few things." Yoshiro said as he examined the two bodies next to the blonde boy. One seemed to have had his arm torn off and he had a large hole through his torso. The other looked as though a beast had shredded his face and chest. Claw marks covered his body. **

'**What the hell happened to them? Did this kid do that?" Kage said as he looked over the two bodies. "Hekey why didn't you pick up on them with your Ketsuekigan?"**

"**They have no blood left. I'd say they bled out in a few seconds. Who ever or what ever did this made sure of that." He kneeled down for a moment to check the blond kids wound. He began to remember and assassin jutsu that the Dokukage had told him about that would have this effect. But as he began to drift off into thought he noticed the wound slowly closing, so slowly that he had not picked it up before.**

"**We need to get the sample. Then we will head for the tower." Hekey quickly stood and head over to the first kid.**

"**Whoa, what's with the sudden rush?" Kage would say looking away from the corpses that lay on either side of the boy.**

"**Yoshiro is right we need to get moving. Besides I don't think we need to linger." He would stop in front of the body and remove and medical shuriken from his field pouch. "I am going to take his eye that should be enough." Hekey began to move toward the body's eye slowly pressing the blade against his temple so he could make an incision. Suddenly a boulder flew out from the line of trees and smashed against Hekey sending him flying. Before he smashed into a tree Kage intercepted him and slowly help him back to his feet. A young man with messy black heir dropped down from the trees followed by two other young men. The first had a head band around his waist and the other two would have band on their forehead. The symbols on them would be that of the village hidden in the mountains.**

"**Do not disturb the dead." The first one said falling into a stance. He had on a fur vest that covered a black shirt. He had black pants on that tapered right after the knee. He had wrappings that covered his fore arms and also the bottom half of his legs.**

"**We should just stomp them Naota." The young man to his left said. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and above his band a black bandana covered his head. The rest of his body would be covered in a black body suit that would taper at the ankle. The third stood there quietly butting on a blue beanie to cover up his bright red hair as his solid teal eyes scanned over the three poison shinobi. His dark blue jacket waved as the wind blew past him exposing the black shirt on under it; the dark blue pants he wore also matched the jacket. The one thing they all had in common besides their head bands were the uniform blue sandals.**

"**Stay out of this you superstitious fools." Kage threw Hekey to the side and approached Naota his fists tightly clench.**

"**So are you the one I'm gonna fight. I was worried I was gonna be stuck with the good doctor over there." His eyes narrowed so that only a little bit of brown could be seen. "Goya I want you and Gaara to check on the other two" Goya nodded as he rushed over to the blonde kid as Gaara headed to the girl. "Come on this is just going to be me and you. What do you say?" Kage stepped forward falling into a loose stance. "I'll take that as a yes okay." A smile grew a cross his face as the last word escaped his lips. Suddenly without warning two six inch bone kunai sprang from Kages wrist into the palms of his hands and he hurled them at Naota. Naota quickly dodge to the side as they hit a tree right behind him. The spot on the tree where they hit turned black and the bark began to peal away. As Naota watch this Kage took his opportunity to attack. From his left fore arm a bone blade emerged growing out directly from the bone is his forearm. He quickly struck at Naota rapidly moving across the clearing. Naota noticing the sudden approach turned and before the blade struck him blocked it with his fore arm. Kage was surprised to find the arm covered in extremely hard rock. "So you're a member of what's left of the Kaguya Clan." Naota said as he pushed Kage back and covered his fists in stone.**

"**Yes, how do you like my Shikotsu Myaku?"**

"**It doesn't match up to my ****Tsuchi enkatsu. Earth first jutsu." He made two punching motions and rock fists emerged from his fists and flew at Kage. Kage threw a bone kunai at one and smash the other with his bone blade. He then charged him flinging another two bone kunai at him and then moving to strike with his blade. Naota would hit the ground with his fist causing a wall of earth to emerge from the ground. "Earth wall jutsu." The Kunai were stopped by the barrier. Naota began to hit the wall from behind it sending bricks of earth rocketing at Kage. "Earth Missile jutsu." Kage back flipped to dodge a few then start to smash them with his bone sword while continuing his advance. Overwhelmed by the oncoming bricks he would form another bone blade out of his other arm and begin to attack with both. **

"**You should not use all your jutsu at once." Kage started to perform hand symbols. "Vile bullet jutsu." He said as he reared back and then lurched forward firing a fist sized green ball out of his mouth. It soared at one of the holes in Naota's wall. Naota blocked the attack with left his fist. The green slim begin to eat away at the stone as steam rose from his hand. He quickly throw off the stone on his hand as he prepared to retaliate. **

"**Kage lets go. I go the sample." Hekey said as he jumped off into the woods quickly followed by Yoshiro. Kage looked at Naota trying to decide wheatear or not to follow. **

"**Don't you run." Naota said his face stern his body prepared for more. **

"**Sorry I guess we'll have to finish this at the finals. Till next time." Kage hit the ground and suddenly bone spikes sprang from the ground all around Naota and plunge toward him "Bone coffin jutsu." Naota quickly jump back to avoid certain death. Unable to clear all the bones spikes he began to smash them with his stone covered fist. He stopped dodging and smashing as the last of the bone lances thrust forward with a loud crunch and then a firm shatter as Naota punched it hard. He looked up to find the small clearing now devoid of any poison shinobi. **

"**Danmmit! Cowards come back here and fight!" Naota's anger would echo through the forest. **

"**Naota we need to get these two to Kanoha's hospital and fast or they are going to end up like the friend over there." Gaara said as he lifted the pink haired girl and through her over his shoulder. **

"**But we still need to get an earth scroll." Goya said in protest. Naota slowly walk over to the boy pinned to the tree and pull him down. In one hand he would see a head band and in the other was an earth scroll. **

"**Yeah, let's go to the tower. We'll take these three with us. **

"**But what about the other scroll?" Goya would ask impatiently.**

"**I've got it covered." Naota held up the blood covered earth scroll. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Its just shinobi humor

Kage pushed the heavy double doors open as Hekey and Yoshiro headed through the archway. Hekey examined the room finding it bare save for a scroll on the wall. _"If you do not possess heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess earth, run through the field and seek strength. If you open heaven and earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn to safe paths. This is the secret of something… it should lead you on you way." _Hekey read to himself.

"What do we do now?" Kage said as he rubbed his arms and noticed how empty the room was.

"We open the scrolls." Hekey turned to the other two. His face held its usual calm composure. With out hesitation Yoshiro handed Kage a scroll and they proceeded to open them. As they unraveled the scrolls a loud pop came from the front of the room. A large cloud of smoke quickly spread a cross the room and from it emerged one of the leaf proctors. He looked over the three poison shinobi slightly caught off guard by his sudden entrance.

"Congratulations you have just passed the second round of the Chunin exams. I ask that you follow me to the next staging area where you will receive further instructions." He would raise his hands to his chest crossing his two index and middle fingers preparing a teleportation jutsu.

"Wait!" Kage exclaimed causing the proctor to look up quickly as if he were ready to attack. "Can you tell me which teams have already finished this round?" Kage said from behind his mask. The proctor relaxed and dropped his hands.

"Well, the first was a team from sand. The second was team Guy a team from leaf, and you are the third, and so far the last." Kage clenched his fist tightly.

_"You better make it."_ Kage said to himself as he thought about the team they had met in the forest earlier. "I'm sorry, please proceed." Kage said noticing the impatient look he was being given by the proctor.

"Alright her we go. Teleportation jutsu!" The proctor said as they all vanished in a puff of smoke.

**"What are you going to do with them?" Gaara asked as helped a medic nin lift the pink haired girl onto a stretcher. **

** "We are going to take them to an emergency room at the Shinobi hospital." The medic nin looked kindly at the injured girl. "Thank you for helping them, if you hadn't, I don't think they would have lasted much longer. I just wish we could have saved their teammate." The medic nin said looking at a stretcher with a body on it that was covered by a white sheet. **

** "Alright, now that these two have been taken care of its time I got you to the staging area." A leaf proctor said to Naota and his teammates who had been helping the medic nin prep the genin they had helped in the forest. The medic nin quickly vanished along with their patients. "Are you ready to go?" The proctor asked impatiently. Naota looked back at his teammates who were standing behind him. Gaara was starring at the ground the day's events still fresh in his mind. Naota's attention then turned to Goya who nodded quickly. **

** "Yeah, we're ready to go." Naota said looking back to the proctor. **

** "Alright the let's go." He crossed his fingers focusing his chakra as they vanished as well. They suddenly found themselves surrounded by smoke. It quickly dissipated revealing a room filled with several young shinobi standing in front of the Hokage. "Alright, now if you would please line up in front of the Hokage with the other Genin we can get started." The proctor said as he directed them to the end of the line.**

** "I'll take them from here." A Jonin from poison said as he approached. **

** "Tetsue Sensei!" Naota and Goya exclaimed in unison as the rushed over to see him. **

** "You won't believe the things we went through. First Gaara was chased by a giant spider and then." Naota was interrupted by Tetsue's. **

** "You can tell me all about it later, for now you need to listen to the Hokage." He said chuckling softly. He ran his hand through his short brown hair as his face hardened and his brow fell heavy on his dark grey eyes. "The next round is the most importanta one."**

** "Alright Sensei." Kage nodded. Tetsue lead them over to the end of the line where they stood next to the other students. All of the shared a common slime tone build save for the two girls at the center of the line and Goya who had a slightly famine build. Tetsue took his place behind his students like the other sensei stood behind their pupils. Caught up in all the excitement of seeing his beloved sensei Naota had not noticed Kage and the glare he was giving him. Naota smirked in response to the glare. On seeing this Kage could not help but smirk back in a strange sense of respect for his newly acquired rival. **

** "First I would like to congratulate you on making it this far." The Hokage's voice echoed through the room with great presents. Naota was surprised that such an intimidating voice could come from a gray bearded old geezer like him. "Now on to more important matters. You are the only teams that have managed to pass through the forest of death. You will be given three weeks to rest and train before the next round. At the end of the three weeks you will report to leaf stadium where you will be paired off and fight."**

** "But doesn't that mean that at best only half of us can become Chunin? A young shinobi with a chilly bowl hair cut and a green body suite on asked.**

** "No, winning is not important, just that you show your skills. That is why we are having you fight in this manner, so we can see your skills and decided who will move forward and who will remain behind. So if you think about it there is a possibility none of you will become Chunin." The Hokage scanned over the group as he finished his sentence. Their faces had become pale at the thought of the possibility of none of them passing. "Well if you have no further questions you may leave." He waited for a response and found only silence. "I will see you all in three weeks." He said as he turned and began to walk away quickly followed by two Jonin form leaf. **

** "Wow that's depressing. " Goya whispered to Gaara. Goya jumped as he felt Tetsue's hand on his shoulder.**

** "Have respect Goya." Tatsue gripped his shoulder tightly. "Well what do you guys think, should we go get something to eat?" Tetsue said looking over his students. **

** "Yeah!" Both Goya and Gaara shouted. Naota looked around trying to find Kage but could see no sigh of him. **

** "Naota, what about you, aren't you hungry." Goya wrapped his arms around Naota's shoulders as he quietly spoke in his ear. Naota pushed him off chuckling quietly. **

** "Yeah, I'm up for some food."**

"A few Genin from my village have informed me that Mist nin were responsible for the death of the Uchiha child." A tall man in the long white robs of a kage said to a shorter man who wore similar robes. They each had on a wide but almost flat hat that told the taller man was then Yamakage and the shorter was the Dokukage. They were moving quickly down a hall to a set of double doors.

"But how could they know that? The nin were stripped of their head bands." The Dokukage looked over Yamakage with his bright green eyes, his slim pale face full of concern.

"Like you, Mist has all their nin where uniforms. Maybe leaf will send out Shinobi to recover their bodies. Then Leaf would have a reason to stand against leaf."

"That will never work; the forest will have devoured them by now." The Dokukage would say. The Yamakage would sigh.

"The nin have also informed me that a few Genin from poison were trying to take a sample from the Uchiha." The Yamakage's words had become filled with anger but his expression could be seen due to all the wrappings that covered his face. From what could be seen it seemed that the wrappings covered his entire body. All that could be seen on his face were his eyes and a small slit so he could speak.

"You know how I am Masen when else would I get a chance to get a sample from a Uchiha. It's not like I could have just asked his brother. My people were going to be close so I just asked them to drop in and gather a small sample for my experiments."

"Oogi!" Do you want to start a war with leaf, if they find out that's exactly what is going to happen. There are already enough villages ready to strike at us; we don't need leaf to join them." They stopped at the set of double doors.

"I'm sorry I guess I let my curiosity get the best of me." Oogi jumped slightly as he remembered something. "Masen I have been meaning to ask you a question. How are things back at Mountain?" Masen let his broad shoulders drop as he relaxed.

"Despite the fact I have told the Mist may make a move soon, they have been talking of war with Poison. But I will tame them in time."

""Ah yes I see, my people as well have been talking of war. They fear your village; Mountain may be conspiring to attack us. I am working to keep them in line. They will be surprised when they find they are allies." Oogi said rubbing his slime pale hands together.

"Do you really think Mist can get the other villages to attack us as well? Even if we combine the strength of both our villages we could hold the back, and that's if we get our Villages working together." Masen's voice had grown quiet. But still slightly agitated.

"I'm sure they won't all attack us. But let's talk of this no more, come we should not keep Saritobi waiting." Oogi turned and pushed open the large double doors. Inside the room sat a man behind a large desk who also wore a Kages' robes.

"Hello gentlemen, come in, have a seat." The Hokage said as he stood up and walked over to greet them. He shook their hands and the showed them to a set of chairs in front of his desk.

"I won't beat around the bush. I have called you here because I felt you should know that Mist has asked us to form an alliance with them to better protect ourselves against future threats. They believe that threat to be you. I have discussed it with the council and they agree that it seems like Mist has a privet agenda for this alliance, but at the same time your villages do concern us. Your villages sprang out of no where and within a short time became very strong, great village status, although the other villages would never recognize this." His brown eyes never left there faces as he spoke.

"But we have no Intention of invading anyone. We have taken in a lot of survivors of the Mist cleansing and converted the people who used to live in our areas into Shinobi. That is the only reason we have gained the strength we have." Oogi pleaded with Saritobi.

"We have not made our decision yet we are still looking over all the facts." Saritobi folded his hands on his desk.

"Why would you even think about allying yourselves with those murderers?" Masen slammed his heavy hands against the table. After a few seconds of silence from all three parties Masen turned and walked out of the office. Oogi stood and took a quick bow.

"I'm sorry this is a hard subject for us. I will take my leave now." Oogi said as he headed after Masen.

"As I said we have not made our decision." Saritobi stood up as they left the room.

"Decide wisely." Oogi said taking one last look at the Hokage before he continued down the hall.

"**Left, right, kick, block." Tetsue stood on the edge of a field giving orders to Gaara who was struggling to spar with Naota. Gaara quickly attempted to block Naota's oncoming punch but fell short and Naota landed a solid hit. Gaara fell back onto his but a small bruise on his left cheek. **

** "Man Gaara, you're such a wimp. How do you expect to make it to the next round?" Naota shook his head as he helped Gaara up. Gaara just looked at the ground ashamed of his lack of skill. **

** "Don't worry Gaara we just need to push you a little harder." Tetsue patted Gaara on the back for comfort. "Where did Goya get off to?" Tetsue looked around the field concerned by Goya's sudden disappearance. Suddenly three Kunai struck Tetsue in the back. He fell hard to the ground face first. **

** "Sensei!" Naota exclaimed as Tetsue dropped at his feet. Goya dropped from a tree and ran half way over to where he lay. Goya stopped and fell to his knees unable to continue. He hoped that what had just happened wasn't real. Naota ran over to Goya and wrapped his arms around Goya. **

** "I thought he would dodge like he always did before." Goya said as he put his face in his hands. **

** "It's okay Goya it was an accident. He should have dodged, why didn't he dodge." Naota said, his voice shaking. Gaara who was still out in the middle of the field began to laugh. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny." Naota felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and found Tetsue's smiling face looking back. The body that lay in the field quickly vanished in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a log that had the words Got'ch carved on it. Goya stood up; his face had turned red with anger. His took off his sunglasses revealing his bright blue eyes.**

** "Why would you do that to me, I thought I had killed my own sensei."**

** "Hey you played a prank on me just thought I'd play back. He smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "Remember Goya nin aren't supposed to show emotion." Goya sat down in the thick grass trying to catch his breath. Naota sat next to his and began looking at the log then back to his sensei. Suddenly Naota broke out in laughter.**

** "Good one sensei." Naota held his stomach as he rolled around in the grass. **

** "Alright enough fun back to training. We've got a lot of work to do." Tetsue said waving his students back to the middle of the field.**

"Come on Kage I at least need one of you to carry on my legacy and you're the only one with the skills to do so." A Poison Jonin with a beanie on his head and a large sword on his back said to Kage as the walked down a street filled with market trolleys.

"No." Kage said calmly his words devoid of emotion.

"But why, you're suppose to listen to me I'm your sensei." The Jonin pleaded with Kage.

"Not by choice. Besides why would I need to fling around a flat piece of metal?" Kage turned looking at his sensei, at least it looked as though he were looking at him, one could not tell with his mask on.

"But there is grace and beauty in the art of the sword. I'm sure you would be a natural. He grabbed Kage's shoulders looking at the holes in his mask where his eyes should be. "Look into my green and tell me you don't have any interest in becoming a sword master." His sensei shook him sharply as he spoke. Kage looked deeply into his sensei's eyes.

"Not interested what so ever." He said as he walked away. "See you later Hoshi sensei." Kage gave one last look back. Hoshi waved, big streams of tears running down either.

**"You can't go in there, it's not visiting hours!" A young woman in a with hospital uniform said as Naota rushed by her without a word. Naota headed down a long hall passing many doors with the words (Intensive care) on them. He reached a door at the end of the hall on the left side. He looked down and on a clip next to the door was a clip board with some patient information on it (Uzumaki) was all Naota read. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. **

** "I said you can't go in there." The nurse said as she came running down the hall after Naota. Naota passed a few chairs before heading around a medical curtain where his eyes fell upon the face of the boy he had found in the forest. The boy slept in a white bed with several restraints on him and variety of life monitoring machines around him as well. Naota bent down getting real close to his face and began to poke him. **

** "Hey…. Hey wake up kid." No response came form the boy. Naota frowned irritated by his inability to wake the young shinobi. **

** "He hasn't woken up yet. He's has been like that since he arrived. Both of them have." The nurse said as she appeared from behind the curtain. "With what he was hit with he should be dead. He had an extreme amount of chakra drain and massive tissue damage. I can't tell you anything other then that. If it weren't for the fact that you were the one that saved him I would have called Anbu to have you removed. Now if you would kindly leave." She said in a slightly irritated tone. Naota looked at the nurse and nodded solemnly.**

** "Naota did you find out anything? Ya know, about the Mist nin we found in the forest." Goya said as Naota open the front doors to the hospital heading out into the court yard. Goya had been waiting next to the door. **

** "No, the kid's still unconscious."**

** "Well that was a bust. We should get back to the Hotel. The suns going down and we need to get a lot of sleep. The Chunin exams are tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Begin the final round; Clash of the forbidden Jutsu

"Naota….Naota!" Naota opened his eyes to see Goya staring back at him. He realized Goya had been sitting on top of him. He quickly looked around his small brown room. It was rather empty save for a dresser and a chair in one corner of the room. He focused on Goya again who was examining his face intently.

"What are you doing?" Naota said groggily.

"I was trying wake you up. We need to get ready to head to leaf stadium the final round begins in two hours." Goya handed Naota a small piece of paper with names on it. He looked down the list and found his name. Next to his was the name of the Poison nin he had fought before (Naota=Kage).

"What's this?" Naota handed the paper back to Goya.

"It's the pairings, thats who you'll be fighting." A smile grew a cross Naota's face excited by the thought of fighting Kage again. Goya after looking at the paper one last time shoved it in his pocket and jumped of the bed.

"Testue sensei said to meet him at the ramen place." He looked over into a mirror above the dresser and began to tighten his bandana,

"You shouldn't ware that all the time, it looks."

"You know why I where it, and I don't plan to change that." Goya interrupted.

"But maybe you could change them." Naota said as he sat up looking to where Goya was standing, his back to him. They sat there in silence for a moment neither of them moving as if locked in a mental battle where a single move would coast you the fight.

"They'll never change." Goya turned his head and spoke over his shoulder. He heaved a hefty sigh and quickly left the room. Naota looked at the floor his shoulders heavy, he ran his hand through his thick hair.

"_I promise I'll make them change."_ He whispered to himself.

_**The large double doors opened and the four teams followed by there sensei walked inside. They entered a large stadium with a vast field surrounded by rows and rows of seats that high above a field and filled with spectators. High up above the spectators and the field a balcony that held the Hokage and other village leaders could be seen. The actual fighting area was just a green field with a few trees to one far side. **_

"_**Is this it Hoshi sensei." Yoshiro looked around the field surprised by how little was in it. **_

"_**This test is about skill in battle, not as much about stealth and other skills although you may still use them." Hoshi put his hand on Yoshiro's shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze for reassurance. As they approached the center of the field they were greeted by a roaring applause. As the crowd lit up the proctor who was in the middle of the field began to approach them. **_

"_**We have a place reserved for the participants; if you would follow me then we can begin shortly." He directed them to a large door off to their left. As the group began to head for the door Gaara noticed a young blond girl with four pony tails form sand staring at him with a shocked look on her face. Gaara turned away from her adjusting his beanie and trying to shake it off. He did not want to find out why she had looked at him so intently. On the other side of the group Naota approached Kage never taking his eyes off the doors.**_

"_**I hope you're ready this time?" A smirk moved a cross his face as he spoke.**_

"_**This time I'll put you face down." Kage said keeping his eyes forward. **_

A young Jonin appeared next to the Hokage and began to speak to him quietly. "Hokage Sir the Genin have taken their place."

"Thank you Genki." The Hokage nodded as he stood up. He turned looking to three other men in the Kage robes of Mountain, Poison, and, Sand who had been sitting next to him.

"We are ready, shall we begin." He asked the other Kage who nodded in response.

"Where is the Uchiha." The Kazekage asked. Masen and Oogi looked at each other.

"He is unable to be here his team did not pass. But you should know that you were given a record of the teams that passed." Saratobi said gazing intently at the Kazekage. The Kazekage chuckled while nodding. Saratobi turned looking off the balcony down onto all the spectators who were mostly composed of other shinobi, nation leaders, important government figures, and regular villagers.

"Welcome to the final rounds of the Chunin exams. We have gathered many shinobi here from different villages far and wide to take part in this event. These few have persevered against all odds, they have surpassed all the others in their quests to advance and now we ask one more test of them. So let us begin the final rounds of the Chunin exams." He raised his arms and the crowd lit up letting out a loud cheer. He held that position for a moment and then turned back to the others. "And now it begins."

**The proctor stepped forward and raised a piece of paper which he began to read. He stood in the center of the field with his left arm raised ready to call forward the first participants. **

"**Yoshiro Saru and Neji Hyuga please step into the field." As his words echoed odd into the distance a young man with long black hair and gray eyes appeared next to him. The gray in his eyes covered not only the iris but also the pupil which was a slightly lighter grey. **

"**I am ready to begin." The young man said.**

"**Where is your opponent?" The proctor looked around the field." **

"**I'm here!" They herd a voice put couldn't see where it was coming from. **

"**Up here." The proctor looked up to where the contestants and their sensei were being kept. He noticed a young man hanging off the wall. He hung there for a few seconds before he dropped followed by a small black object. **

"**Do I really have to fight him?" Neji asked an expression of embarrassment for the boy on his face. **

"**I'm alright, I'm good." He stood up and patted himself down. The black object was actually a young gorilla who was now attached Yoshiro's shoulders. He quickly ran over to the center of the field his face red with embarrassment. **

"**If you're done with your little performance I was hoping we could begin." The proctor said rubbing the temples of his forehead.**

"**Uh, yeah sorry." Yoshiro started to rub the back of his head and his face began to feel hot. **

"**Alright then, Neji Huyga and Yoshiro Saru you will fight until the other is unable to continue." The proctor raised his arm and the drove it down between them. "Begin!" The proctor backed up and vanished. **

** Neji quickly dropped into the stance of the Hyuga gentle fist style. He pulled one leg in close bending it at the knee and extended the other leg out in front of him resting it on the heel of the foot. He pulled one arm in close and stretched the other out over his extended leg. **

** "Beyakugan!" He exclaimed as the veins around his eyes began to pump hard a raise the skin above them. Yoshiro dropped into a light stance that resembled that of the Ape Kendo. They began studding each other attempting to predict their opponents move neither making a single move. Suddenly Anko leaped from Yoshiro's shoulder and Yoshiro rushed in to attack. He quickly approached from the left leaping and then throwing a hard kick which Neji caught with his hand. Suddenly Anko appeared and attack from his right with a punch. Neji ducked which cause Anko to hit Yoshiro who was still in the air. Yoshiro with the force of Anko colliding with him hit the ground. He was quickly followed by Anko who he attempted to catch. He looked up at Neji a little dazed by the attack. He realized this fight would be tougher then he thought, they were only a few seconds in and already he was on the ground. He picked himself up and positions himself to counter attack Anko moved next to him. Yoshiro put his hands together focusing his chakra which Anko mimicked. **

"**Shadow clone jutsu!" Yoshiro exclaimed as two clones of himself and two clones of Anko appeared to either side of them. "Let's see how you do against six." Yoshiro said as the entire group charged the young Huyga. They began to throw a series of punches and kicks which Neji dodged and blocked with great difficulty. Neji unable to strike back was forced to slowly retreat to the point where his back was almost against the wall. Realizing there was no where to go he decided it was time to pull out his trump. He jumped back out of the group positioning himself for an attack although now his back was against the wall. As the group moved into continue their attack Neji began to spin releasing chakra from every chakra point on his body. The sudden burst of energy exploding from his body sent Yoshiro and Anko flying back half way across the field and left a large crater in the stadium wall. They hit the ground hard and felt as though they had been hit by a falling tree. Yoshiro felt hot and his head began to hurt as he looked around. He noticed their clone vanished upon impact which just made him get hotter. "I'm losing control If I don't calm down I'm going to break my seal." Yoshiro thought to himself. He stood and looked over to see Anko licking her arm which had a large gash in it. He felt something in his head snap as he fell to his knees and grabbed his head his face was now bright red. "You bastard, how dare you hurt my Anko." His eyes were locked on Neji who stood next to the crater in the wall. In response to the glare Yoshiro was giving him he dropped back into his stance. Yoshiro stood up his features becoming more primal as fur began to cover the sides of his face, his hands began to grow hair on the back of them as his nails grew longer forming a claw like appearance, and his toes grew out becoming finger like. His new appearance resembled that of a half man half ape. "You're really pissing me off." Yoshiro said his voice, now rather rough. **

Oogi looked surprised he thought the seal placed on Yoshiro's clan was stronger but it seemed as though Yoshiro had broken the seal placed on him at birth.

"Oogi whats going on?" Masen leaned over and asked. They were both sitting in white stone chairs next to Saritobi.

"I think Yoshiro has broken the Rokujou seal (Anger Seal)." Oogi said keeping his eyes on Yoshiro.

"Rokujou seal?" Masen said in a confused tone. .

"It's a seal that we place on the Soru clan to suppress their anger. They have a history of being easily angered. Not that long ago we began to place a seal on them to prevent them from getting angry. A few years ago a four man team was almost whipped out when one of them turned on the others in a blind rage, that man was from the Soru clan. That was when we decided we had to make sure that their anger was kept in control. Unfortunately the seal stops all anger so it stouts their emotions, but I have been working to fix that."

"Should we stop the fight then? Sounds like is would be rather risky to allow it to continue." Masen's eyes were no locked on the you nin a well.

"No he's worked hard to get here he deserves to prove himself besides his sensei took special training to learn how to handle him." Masen nodded his eyes still focused on Yoshiro.

"**I'm going to crush you." Yoshiro said, his once kind expression was now replaced by a maniacal smile. Yoshiro nodded and with that Anko ran toward Neji with great speed. She struck at Neji with a left punch. Neji put his hands up to catch the punch which landed hard in his palm. He felt extreme pain shoot up his arm. He was surprised how much stronger Anko had gotten and suddenly noticed she had almost doubled in size. He had no idea when this had happened, but figured he was too distracted by Yoshiro's transformation to notice. Neji pushed Anko back sending her sliding across the ground. "You're pretty strong Huyga. Let's see how much chakra we can drain out of you" Yoshiro said as he put his hands together focusing his chakra again. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Suddenly two clones appeared next to him. Each had its own unpleasant look on its face and each looked ready to tare Neji apart. Without warning the two clones vanished and in an instant appeared again now almost on top of Neji. While Neji was distracted by the two clones bearing down on him Anko slipped in under the clones and charged at him for a gut punch. Neji's eyes suddenly focused on Anko as he noticed her approach. Unable to block all the attacks Neji began to spin again just as before, chakra blasting from all points on his body. Anko and the clones smashed against the wall of chakra sending Anko flying back and dispersing the chakra clones. Neji then slowed and came to a stop. Just as he came to a stand still he felt a small object hit his shoulder, which on closer examination appeared to be a rock. He shrugged it off figuring he had kicked it up and prepared to fend of another attack. **_**"One more."**_** Yoshiro said to himself as he placed his hands together focusing his chakra again. "Shadow clone jutsu!" another set of shadow clones appeared next to Yoshiro. As soon as they appeared they began to charge Neji. Neji quickly pulled one of his feet in and began to spin. As he did this Yoshiro started to charge in as well. As Neji formed the chakra shield Yoshiro leaped up over the shield positioning himself in the center**_**. "Got'cha."**_** Yoshiro said quietly to himself. The shadow clones smashed against the wall vanishing in a cloud of smoke and Neji brought himself to a stop. Just as he did this he noticed Anko and Yoshiro had vanished. Just as Neji noticed their disappearance Yoshiro dropped down from above and grabbed Neji by the shoulders with his now hand like feet, bent down at the knee and touching the ground with his real hands hurled Neji a cross the field with great speed. As he flew a cross the field Anko burst from under the ground where she had hidden herself during the last attack and leaped at Neji, left shoulder first. Neji unable to dodge took the full force of the blow to his side. Neji felt a few rips break as he spat out a mouth full of blood and then collided with the stadium wall. Neji bounced off onto the ground and looked up from the ground in pain. He held his side while trying focused on Yoshiro. **

** "How did do that?" Yoshiro smiled at Neji's question. Suddenly Neji's eyes grew wide as he remembered the rock. **

** "When you use that chakra attack I saw a small opening right above your head so I threw the rock to test the opening and sure enough I was right. So then I figured if I could find a way to hide Anko and distract you so I could move into place I could get in a finishing blow. Then when Anko attack you before, she hid after you knocked her back by burrowing into the ground. After that I distracted you with more clones in order draw out that shield and get above you." Neji winced as Yoshiro reviled his master plan to him. He could see that the proctor had entered the field again and was about to declare the winner. **

** "There is just one problem. I'm not done yet." Neji said as he pushed himself to his feet. Yoshiro smiled his. **

** "Who said that was my finishing blow? I just did that to disable you chakra shield." Neji's eyes grew wide as he realized Anko had shot a large green jutsu at him. He started to spin but was stopped by the pain in his side. Unable to avoid the jutsu hit him in his shoulder. He dropped to one knee his shoulder burning. He looked up to see Yoshiro forming hand symbols. "Let's see how you handle this one. Vile dragon jutsu!" Yoshiro lurched forward and from his mouth a large green acid dragon sped at Neji. Neji started to jump away but found that Anko had burrowed under the ground again and now had a hold on one of his legs. **

_**"Not like this."**_** Neji thought to himself as the dragon collided with him and then with the wall. The dragon dispersed on impact and all that remained of it was a large crater in the wall and at its center Neji sat embedded in the wall unconscious and slightly burned. The proctor had stopped when Neji got up but the fight ended before he could leave again. His eyes were wide surprised by the viscous attack Yoshiro had just initiated.**

** "Uh- The winner is Yoshiro Saru." **

** "No one can stop me." Yoshiro raise his arms. Suddenly Hoshi appeared in front of him and slap a seal on his forehead. The seal let out a slight electrical charge and Yoshiro changed back into a young boy and pass out. **

** "Let's get you some rest." Hoshi said as he picked him up and put him over his sholder.**

"Looks like you're up Naota." Testue said to Naota who was captivated by the fight.

"Yeah it does and this fight has got me so pumped. I'm ready to go." Naota turned heading for the stairs down to the field.

"Wait." Goya said grabbing Naota's shoulder. Naota turned slowly looking at Goya who seemed rather worried.

"Please be careful." Goya said quietly. Naota nodded patting Goya's hand.

** "Okay we are ready to begin the next battle." The proctor said to the audience as he lifted the piece of paper so he could read it again. "Naota****Ishi and Kage please step into the arena." He looked over to the large door in the stadium wall that led to the participants sweet and notice two young men emerge form it. One, being Kage and the other Naota. They both walked slowly to the center of the field neither looking at the other. **

** "What is it about you that make me want to fight you?" Kage said in a calm tone.**

** "Maybe it's because you know you can't beat me and it drives you crazy." Naota said as a smile spread a cross his face. They stopped next to the proctor and faced each other. **

** "Come on you know just as well as I do why we want to fight. We are well matched and the thought of fighting someone who will actually put up a good fight excites us." Naota chuckled and shrugged. **

** "Maybe, but I don't care to think of those things I'm just excited to finish what we started in the forest and maybe after I finally prove I'm stronger the you we could be friends." Naota said with a slightly mocking tone. **

** "Ah yes, I'd warn you not to get too confident but it seems it's too late for that." Kage put one arm out to either side and bent his knees making the light stance of the bone dance style. Naota smirked at the gesture and lifted his fist in response. As he did this rocks began rising from the ground covering his fists in stone. The proctor gave them each a funny look and let out a heavy sigh. **

** "Alright, since you two are so eager to begin I'll skip the pleasantries and you can get right to it." The proctor raised his hand and just as he was about to drop it and begin the fight was forced to jump back but Kage's and Naota's sudden attack on each other. The proctor shook his head and gave them a dirty look as their fists collided with each other. Without a word the proctor left the field a rather irritated expression on his face. Naota was surprised that Kage's hand could take a punch from his rock fists until he notice that Kage had covered his fist in bone.**

** "Hmph seems like I'm going to have to punch you harder from now on." Naota said to Kage but was given no response. Kage and Naota jumped back positioning themselves for another attack. Naota made the same punching motions he made before and rock fists sped toward Kage. "Earth fist jutsu!" **

** "Seen it!" Kage said as his bone swords burst from his arms and he smashed the earth fists. "I'm going to show you something I haven't used on anyone yet. I hope you enjoy it." Kage said placing his hands together focusing his chakra. "Bone clone jutsu." Kage began to wince as a bone arm wretched from his back and grabbed his shoulder pushing away hard. With that a skull and half a torso emerged from his back. Suddenly another arm wretched from the other side of his back and began to tare away form him as well. The audience was full of gasps and sounds of people revisiting their lunch the site of the technique not being the most pleasant. **

"**GAAH! What the hell are you doing?" Naota said as one of the bone clones began to rips its legs away from Kage's body. **

** "I-it's a very adv-anced Jutsu that I-I have been developing. B-but these c-clones aren't you're a-average clones they w-wont vanish with one punch. Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kage said as the two clones suddenly ripped away from his body each taking a position next to him and dropping into the bone dance style. **

** "Fine then I'll crush them." Naota said quickly forming hand symbols and then slamming his hands against the ground. "Titian fist jutsu." Suddenly a large fist sprang from the ground and began to descend on Kage. **

_**"That's new."**_** Kage thought as he and his clones jumped to avoid the giant rock fist falling toward him. The fist smashed against the ground causing the earth to buckle under it. Suddenly one of the large pieces of the debris that buckle leaned up and smashed against Kage's back sending him flying forward and then hard onto the ground. **_**"Didn't see that coming guess I should have thought the damage that oversized attack would do. Even though it was so slow it causes a lot of damage that is hard to avoid."**_** Kage stood up and started to pat himself down. "Well you do have some spunk left in." Kage was interrupted by another massive fist coming down on him. He quickly dodged to the side carefully avoiding the debris. "Bastard looks like I need to stop playing." As he said that Naota noticed that the two clones had placed themselves behind him. Kage had been standing to his side but with the last attack had pushed him in front of him. Kage and the clone now stood in a triangle formation around him. **

** "What's this?" Naota said as the three charged him. **

** "Triple whirl wind jutsu." Suddenly they all jumped and began to spin, wind viciously spun around them causing a whirlwind type affect. **

** "What the hell." Naota said as he quickly slammed his hand against the ground. "Earth golem jutsu!" Kage suddenly found himself bouncing off a rock wall. He slid across ground a little daze and surprised. After he regained his composure he looked up and found a rock wall around Naota but this was not the same defense as before. As he examined it closer he noticed it had arms and a head. Suddenly it stood forming the shape of a ten foot tall stone man. "So what do you think?" Naota was trying to catch his breath; the jutsu had obviously taken a lot out of him.**

** "I guess I wasted my new technique on you havening to watch them go already." Naota looked to his golem and noticed the bone clones hand latched on to it. Bomb seals had appeared all over their bodies. **

** "Sacrifice bomb jutsu!" Kage said as the two clones erupted in a massive explosion that sent Naota flying into the stadium wall. Naota slammed against the wall and then landed on the field. **

** "That's was a cheap move." Naota said as he strained to pushing himself off the ground. Naota noticed Kage's shoulder moving up and down which told him Kage was breathing heavy now as well although he could not be sure with the mask Kage always wore. **

** "Seems we have used our best moves so what's next." Kage said from behind his mask.**

** "We step it up a bit." Naota said pushing his hands together a focusing his remaining chakra. **

** "I see then look like I will have to use mine as well." Kage put his hands together and started to focus his chakra as well. Naota slammed his palm against the ground.**

** "The Ishi clans S class assassin technique Earth blade!" Naota lifted his hand and in his palm was a spike of earth with several small stones whirling around it. He then faced his palm out and started to charge Kage. Kage grounded himself preparing to lunch his attack. **

** "Bone demon jutsu." As Kage did this the ground tore open and a skeletal hand with long fingers that came to a green point appeared from the craves and grabbed the ledge to pull itself up. **

** Suddenly the ground closed and Naota found himself on the ground. Naota looked up to see Kage only a few feet away from him and in-between them stood the proctor and several of the sensei that had been watching. The proctor gave them each and disgusted look. **

** "Due to the fact you were using incomplete jutsu that are out of you class and that we had to intervene I am declaring this match a draw." **

** "What!" Naota jumped to his feet his lags shaking. He suddenly found Testue in front of him.**

** "That was a stupid move Naota. You don't know how to use that jutsu." Testue looked disappointed. **

** "Same goes for you Kage. This kid must really get under your skin normally you think your moves out a little better." Hoshi said to Kage looking disappointed as well. **

** "You could have killed yourselves and injured many of the people in the stadium had you succeeded in hitting each other with those. But enough of this I must ask that you leave the field so we can begin the next match." The proctor pointed to the large door they had entered through. The crowd let out loud boos at interruption which the proctor ignored.**

"That was stimulating." Masen chuckled as he pated his arm rest.

"Yes I had no idea Kage had begun developing his own jutsu." Oogi had a large smile on his face.

"Your Genin have great power. This is why the other villages fear you." Sarutobi said as he stood and looked down at the now ragged field.

"But Sarutobi this is only because these are the first Chunin exams we have been able to participate in. Our Genin are fifteen where yours are only thirteen." Oogi said quickly trying to avoid involving Masen in the conversation.

"Yes that is true." Sarutobi turned to his guests his smile had returned to his face. "On to the next fight."

**Author's notes: I am sorry if this chapter is not as good as the last few. I have been having a little writer's block and it is making it hard to add adequate detail. **


End file.
